Survivor
by KiiroThePikachu
Summary: Meet Herr Richard, a BLU Veteran Medic whom has a secret that he's kept for over forty years ever since that night he ran away from home, after his family found out such secret... And he refuses to let anyone else know of his secret. This is his story. I put this as a crossover to Slender because you'll see why soon enough. This might also be Hurt/Comfort and Adventure as well.
1. Part 1: How It All Started

_A little note to my viewers/readers: _

_I am a senior high school student about to go to college. I'm great at spelling and whatnot, but my grammar can be a bit... Meh. I appreciate any help in reviews and whatnot, just please- don't be too harsh in your constructive criticism- and I'm starting to have less and less free time as does everyone does when they're about to go out into the real world... I will not have as much time as I do now to write up stories like these is all I'm stating here. This is not a canon story, by the way- it may have the canon RED Medic in it but it's not canon... Richard is my BLU Medic OC, my creation, but his 'base' is owned by Valve. _

* * *

Survivor: Part 1

The six-year-old boy dressed in oversized dark clothes with an oversized backpack snuck out of the small German town. The darkness that obscured his dark brown hair and hazel eyes was soothing and peaceful for the rest of the town's inhabitants who were unaware of the young runaway, headed for the foggy depths of the forest.

The familiar chill of the fog touching his skin as he walked through the forest, two years later. The clothes he wore that night when he left home were covered in dirt and leaves, as well as morning dew. He strolled through the forest with slightly slumped shoulders. His form was very skinny, his skin pale and ribs visible as he walked about his natural home in silence, his worn-out tennis shoes crunching the leave-ridden ground with each step he took.

He was about eight years old by now, his messy dark brown hair irritated his hazel eyes. He stood at about four-foot-five, his clothes tight on his small body. The nostalgic look he had in his eyes easily explained that he felt lonely and he hid it, he hid it with such a dark attitude towards life.

The boy paused and stopped his stroll momentarily to listen to the soft rustle of the trees in the breeze above and around him; the calming breeze flowed through easily like that of a gentle river's flow, and the orange-and-yellow leaves' rustling helped the young pre-teen smile softly to himself at such serene sound. It soothed him, in all honesty. Such sound reminded him so dearly of the peace a forest has, of his tall friend he alone sees. Since only Richard heard this towering being, it wasn't quite clear what the appearance of such an Entity possessed, besides being tall like that of the trees around him, according to the myths and fairy tales.

"Der Großmann?" the young pre-teen named Richard asked softly, some of his breath coming out in a slight but warm fog. "Are you here?" he asked, his voice thick with a soft but curious, saddened German accent.

_"Yes, Richard… Is all okay?" _

Richard smiled at this reply, looking at the empty space next to a tree. He reacted like he had met his best friend here despite the fact that he was looking at thin air in another's eyes. "Yes, all is well…" he responded with his soft, heartsick tone. "...What are we doing today?"

"Today we will hunt whatever we can find before we head off to another forest,"

Richard nodded slowly, seeming shy and nervous about such news as he removed a sharpened stick out of his backpack he moved off in a random direction spear gripped tightly in his hand.

* * *

As he walked, he thought of his old bedroom, of the light blue walls decorated with old posters here and there; from two years ago. He thought of the young woman sitting at the side of the bed with her soft smile that brightened the room.

"...Don't wander into the woods or Der Großmann will find you and punish you until you admit your mistake." the young woman chuckled, her slightly-plump cheeks brushed with light rose blush and dark brown hair neatly brushed to the side, about as long as her shoulders went. She pecked Richard on the forehead gently before she moved to head out into the hall through the door, where she turned off the lights before heading out and left the door ajar at a gentle angle, some light from the halls gently caressing the six-year-old's form on the bed.

He waited until no noise came from the darkness, which he anticipated for sometime that must've been hours. The full moon hung in the sky outside, the stars joined by the dark clouds and the dark-blue of the sky surrounding the large interstellar rock in the sky giving a rather peaceful feel to the air. Richard climbed out of bed and moved to open the window and feel the crisp, fresh air kiss his face before he moved to find his backpack from under his bed and locate his flashlight, a few snacks he'd hid that morning and a new change of clothes before he moved to the window with backpack slung over shoulder and he moved to sneak out towards the fog of the neighboring woods lit by the lunar boulder stuck in the sky.

His footsteps crunched softly in the leaves, a rather fascinated look in his eyes as he scanned about the woods; searching for this myth his mother told him about. The air went eerie silent and Richard stopped walking altogether, feeling the gut feeling of something watching him. He looked about the trees from where he stood, narrowing his eyes to get a better look in the lunar-lit darkness-

Something moved, nearby the leaves crunched a moment- to which Rich had to stop walking and look towards the sound with wide eyes. He couldn't see anything besides the fog and the forest; his breath coming out in fog, and this began to worry him a bit. "H-Hello?" he asked softly, beginning to suspect it was the creature he was searching for on this very night as he shivered softly and scanned the area surrounding him. "Who's there?"

There was a small pause. Richard went a bit tense at the silence, beginning to suspect that whatever it was that had approached him was either shy or simply didn't understand him. _"May I ask you the same thing? I am Der Großmann, and you are?"_ the voice was gentle and echoed like they were in a tunnel, oddly soothing and captivating in ways that Richard could not explain.

Initially surprised by such a reply, Richard paused. "Der Großmann, my name is Richard. Richard Baisley…" he returned, "I heard of your tale earlier before bed and snuck out of home to meet you. Is tonight a good time?"

_"...My tale? Am I really well-known? What does this children's tale explain… And where do you live? Do your parents know?"_

Richard nodded slowly. "Y-yes, everyone in town says you discipline the youth who come out to find you, much like me…" he explained, "Or you at least scold the youth until they tell their family about their action they regret. I live on Walnut Peach 46, and no- my parents do not know."

There was a small pause. Richard felt his gut come up into knots- like the creature was processing the information. i wytiwyg="1""...Well- whatever tale that is I certainly don't do that. At least, not anymore… Young 'Richard Baisley', I suggest it be best you go back home then- don't want your parents to worry."/i

Richard paused at this. "What do you do nowadays, Der Großmann; sir?" he asked softly, if the tale he heard was no longer in effect then what did the mythical creature do?

_"I simply live here on this land, using woods as my home. I travel between woods, bringing along the loneliness of being isolated from any friends…"_

"You're lonely?" Richard blinked shyly. "I'll be your friend if you want!" he offered happily, figuring to himself that he could explain his new friend to his current school friends tomorrow, and he'd be thought of as different and unique; a good kind of unique- or so he thought. Besides, hearing such fact from Der Großmann made Richard feel bad for the poor creature.

_"Friend? Do you really want to know me, young 'Richard Baisley'?"_ the creature asked softly, a bit of doubt in his voice.

"...Of course! Anyone who feels lonely deserves to be known past a silly children's tale. I'll be your friend~!" Rich giggled, feeling the air grow a bit ominous and hesitant a moment.

_"Well, young 'Richard Baisley'... It's very nice of you to offer to be a companion of mine, very thoughtful…"_ the voice sounded contemplative and the air turned a bit warm. "_Indeed I shall accept your request for friendship, young 'Richard Baisley'... On an earlier note, it's getting a bit late- why don't you head back home?"_

Once he got home; Richard got grounded upon waking his family up really late at night and he was locked in his room, and the next day after they found out about what he did and who he met they disowned him; neglected him, hated him up until a week had passed, where Richard packed his vital stuff- and he left vowing to be that of an outcast, never to be welcomed back. That time was two years and about thirty days ago from now, and in one day's time it will be two years and one month ago.


	2. Part 2: Path of Black Leaves

**_A/N: Sorry if this is so short ^^; I am in the middle of school and a very bad art block, so uh... Please enjoy what's here for now..._**

**Survivor: Part 2**

The next morning, the sweet smell the morning dew left on the grass and the boy waking in a soft spot amongst the leaves; stretching a moment before he finally came to his senses and sat up with slight difficulty and he looked about the wood with a slightly confused expression about his face, like all people he woke up with amnesia for a short amount of time before the memories started setting in.

The eight-year-old got up with a small smile; a knowing smile as he moved to stretch and yawn once he got up and he headed off on his explore around the area.

It wasn't long in his adventurous stroll before Richard paused near a grove in the middle of this wood and looked in towards said grove; seeing the decaying grass in said groove, which please note this clearing seemed to spread out throughout the rest of the woods, the trees without leaves and a wintery feel to this grove… The young lad blinked momentarily and held a hand out to touch the almost fourth-dimensional yet translucent wall that separated the woods from this groove with an intrigued look about his face, and when his hand touched this wall it seemed to go through- and it caused ripples in the mystical wall, the ripples in this space of the wall seeming to manipulate the other side, the decaying side; of this wood… Richard found always found this feeling a bit odd, that cool sensation his hand received as he pushed his wrist through, then his elbow; and finally his arm- he pushed the rest of his body through this wall and he stood at the other side, eyes wide as he looked about in the somewhat serene silence that this new part of the woods contained, looking back at the wall he just went through to see the colorful, autumn part of the wood he'd arrive from, now behind him.

The sun was high in the sky, at around noon; when Richard found himself in a town, this town was unlike any other town however- large, grey buildings surrounded him and desert sand underneath his feet shifted when he stepped on it, there was a sign reading 'Welcome to the town of Teufort, New Mexico!' and… The people here dressed funny.

One man, he glanced over and spotted the young boy and he pushed his rounded glasses up against his face as he watched Richard's behavior a moment, white coat over white undershirt used for business casual things and dark dress pants- that symbol on that man's coat shoulders look like crosses, medical crosses- he's a doctor! After a moment, say maybe three minutes of watching Richard scan the new area around him, the doctor moved to approach Richard and smile down at him.

"Good afternoon, young boy," the German doctor smiled, his brunette hair glistening in the heavy sunlight. Richard looked up at the doctor in confusion and uncertainty, keeping absolutely quiet. The doctor however chuckled softly, "Do you have any idea as to vhere ve are?" he motioned around the sub-urban area calmly, Richard taking this small pause to shake his head no, still refusing to say anything. The doctor saw this in the corner of his eye and he smiled.

"Velcome to Teufort, New Mexico, located in North America."


	3. Part 3: Legal Guardian?

_A/N: I'm convinced the canon RED Medic found Richard and now he is his 'legal guardian' in this chapter/part. :P _

Being raised by a crazy or "mad" scientist isn't as bad as it seems, at least not to Richard. Even though he technically was a Medic on the red-loving side of a mercenary fort in Teufort, New Mexico of this 'North America', the caretaker who happened to find Richard and offered to help him 'grow up', Richard grew used to this kind of life after a few days of staying in the medical bay's back room used for extra patients in case the main area of the bay ran out of beds.

Back here there were two beds, and in the main area there were like eight total, it usually smelled of the classic rubbing alcohol but you know? Richard might actually come to a liking to such odor eventually.

Now, the RED Medic might've been in his late thirties to early forties, but never in his career has he ever had kids, so he had very vague understandings of how to feed another person whom was drastically younger than him- but he still managed by making an extra sandwich for Richard, who would take the offering and eat it up. The young lad was always thankful, after all…

Sometimes Richard would miss being outside with his friend he met out in the woods, Der Großmann, because he seemed like a lonely fellow despite his inhuman qualities... Richard noticed how he didn't seem to remember his home, he didn't want to.

And, during the work hours every work day Richard would sit in the bay with the many doves the man keeps, watching them and refraining from petting them, seeing as they're the doctor's and he wouldn't really enjoy it if Richard accidentally did something like kill one…

But, after work hours and during 'ceasefire' Richard would welcome the 'legal guardian' back happily and ask him how his day went, sometimes getting an answer depending on whether or not the older man had a bad day or not. Today was one of his better days, however.

"Ja, it vent gut. How is Archimedes und his friends?" the Medic asked with a soft smile, looking at Richard calmly as he set his equipment on his desk and sat at it.

"Zhey vere gut… Archimedes keeps jumping in mein hair," Richard admitted with a soft giggle as the pigeon-relative hopped on his head from it's place and cooed softly as it nestled in the boy's messy hair.

"Archimedes, no!" the Medic moved to shoo his dove off Richard's head with a gentle flick of his hand at the bird, watching it fly off and land on a counter nearby with a soft and curious coo.

"...Vhat do you do in your job?" Richard asked in his own curiosity, earning the Medic to look over at him in surprise at such question.

"Ich heal mein teammates, using zhis Medigun here." the doctor motioned to the oddly-shaped tool that was leaned against the side of the desk, nozzle pointing up. Richard found it to be a rather weird-looking 'gun'.

"...Are there any other classes besides Medic?" Rich asked, and this time the doctor stared at him in confusion a moment.

"Ja, ja- zhere's zhe Heavy Veapons Guy, zhe Soldier, zhe Scout, zhe Demoman-"

"Vhat does zhe 'Demoman' do? Such ein funny name…" Rich laughed, and the Medic blinked softly.

"...He is zhe 'demolitions' part of zhe battles. Ich don't get how his bladder is STILL functioning after all zhat alcohol he drinks…" the older man shook his head as he went about finding a pen off his desk and continuing to fill out paperwork like he does every day, during ceasefire.

"...Are zhere anymore classes?" Richard had a very curious glint in his hazel eyes. The Medic however looked at him in a slightly irritated manner and hissed a bit a moment.

"Ja, zhere are many more- right now isn't ein time to tell stories however, go… Go play in your room!" the doctor shooed Rich off, and successfully too. Rich pouted to the back room to go and try to find something to do on the blankets that served as his 'bed' next to the two spare medical beds.


	4. Part 4: Determined

_A/N: In this one I planned to have the time pass a few years later, maybe three or four- and then Rich meets this new 'Grey Mann' guy making the RED Medic surrender... As you would want to see Richard's reaction to such sight, I'll bet you all are (metaphorically) clinging to the edge of your seats. Also, I believe the Slenderman creates radiation automatically, hence why when Richard hugs him he starts choking on the element-_

_Ironically enough Grey Mann is supposedly shorter than the Engineer, so you all know. I checked on SFM with both models and it's true- Grey has shrunk probably (in my opinion) from the Australium machine he keeps on his back, it probably weighs him down with his weak and brittle bones and all, after all he's lived for over 200 years comic-wise... His body mass and weight will more than likely be rather light, so as a result having a machine that keeps your past-expired body alive may be a hassle trying to be the 'bigger force' in situations like this, I can see why he uses robots..._

* * *

Many years pass by. By this point Richard is about 12 years old, casually sat on the blankets he called his bed and coloring in a coloring book that was themed 'Mann Co. Mercs', had outlines of each class doing stuff like the Soldier rocket jumping without blowing his legs off miraculously enough or the Demoman leaning against a wall with many bottles of scrumpy surrounding his body, a rather tired look on the illustrated figure's face.

Thankfully Richard had a new outfit, one that had a neat T-Shirt with a cool design of a wolf that he picked out from a store that the Medic brought him to sometime over the years and a fresh pair of dark blue jeans along with new black sneakers That the doctor taught him how to tie his shoes soon after purchasing his 'legal child' them to wear as a new thing, to replace the dirty old clothes from when he was six years old.

The door in the main room burst open and Rich listened to the commotion of metal clanking and gears whirring as an old man's voice demanded: "Surrender or we blow up all of Teufort and kill all your friends and family!"

Such a threat, Richard thought as he got up quietly and moved to peek out from the doorway, doing his best to keep out of sight. A rather short man in a grey business suit with white hair and... A strange looking machine with yellow stuff inside it was standing in front of the Medic's desk, two massive robots behind the doctor, they looked a lot like Heavies-

The Medic glanced at Richard momentarily and hid his worry with a glare at the older man that softened to a look of defeat. "...Fine." The Medic growled softly, watching the old man laugh a moment and with a hand gesture the two Heavy-looking bots seized the mercenary by his arms and dragged him out with large, metallic footsteps, the old man scanning the area a moment (Richard of course hid behind the wall so he won't get caught) before he followed after his robots and hostage with that evil smirk.

Richard needed to get his guardian back. "...M...Master?" He whispered after a moment, shivering a moment with a few panicked gasps, eyes closed tight. He opened them with tears, they were beginning to roll down his cheeks- but the Entity in front of him gently wiped a tear away, Rich can see the tall being now unlike many years ago when he could only hear him- a tall, unnaturally skinny figure without a face, wearing only a black suit and tie, and it stood in a very reassuring manner, as if trying to tell Richard all will be fine if he believed in himself and they will solve this once his young friend calms down...

"B-But zhe Medic- he surrendered-" Richard wailed softly, "F-For my safety!" Richard made the mistake of hugging his Master, having forgotten about the radioactive frequencies his suit made and ended up nearly choking on his tears and the invisible chemicals the suit brought, pulling away coughing and covering his mouth with his sleeve to try to filter out the deadly chemicals with a serious and determined look on his face as he grabbed for his trusty backpack that now fit his back more than it did that night many years previous and packed it with some materials he needed, most of it was food like energy bars and bottled waters- he stopped upon passing by a small gurney that had what looked like that rectangular thing that the masked mercenaries of the fort use to electrocute and destroy machines and with a little time to think about it he packed that into his backpack.

After doing this, Richard moved to slide his arms through the straps of the pack and he stood up, looking up at his Master with that determined look.

"...Let's go und save Medic."


	5. Part 5: The Weirdo

_OMFG this took a little while longer than I wanted, mainly from the procrastination- but I was busy with school, that's why this chapter took so long to be created and all that. :P Please... Enjoy what you have here. Also- Jeff is introduced in this chapter because he counts as a Creepypasta and I've seen fanart/comics/stories where he joins the Proxies in their little 'errands' they run. _

* * *

Now before you question this story whether it be online, in a novel, or some printout of a small epic Kiiro attempted, let's take a moment to stop and think of what will happen within the next few paragraphs or text boxes or blocks that she will type up. As you just imagined in your creative imaginative minds here, a young twelve-year-old Richard had just left to go and save his 'legal guardian' the RED Medic. First off, no one knows the canon RED Medic's name, his official name… Yet, and Kiiro's unsure if Valve will actually release a canon name for him. Secondly, Herr Richard is almost sixty years old. If this were his biography it'd explain a bit _too_ much if you get what Kiiro's getting at here- so she will time skip over periods of time to prevent this. Also, this chapter will be present time, something like… A bit over forty years later.

The older man sat at the desk in the bay, blue walls surrounding him along with that nostalgic odor of rubbing alcohol. The man was wearing a BLU Medic's uniform and a scarf- a very memorable scarf he had.

Today he was doing the usual- filling out paperwork for his company. Why couldn't they just become businesspeople who work at a desk all day and night, doing paperwork to no end; instead of fight this stupid war two deceased brothers started years ago, only to be killed by their secret third twin later on? It made no sense to just fight and fight on and on until finally your apparent third brother who's been in hiding for almost 200 years pokes his head out to backstab you in the moment you least expect it, at least to Richard Baisley here, the man who is currently filling out paperwork.

Teufort, New Mexico. During the ceasefire days like today, it was rather boring for the veteran, and; since he had a Tulpa companion with him that was part of his own little outside group, sometimes the…

Supernatural arrive here.

It was what Richard's Master did, he was part of a pact- the Pastas, or as today's generation would call the internet lore "Creepypasta". It's a kind of horror genre for stories, but in some cases… Like Der GroBmann, he's real. Many of these other horror characters in the stories are real too, like Jeff or Jane-

How does Richard know they exist? Well… When Rich went off on his little 'rescue the RED Medic' campaign, he needed support in case something happened, you see he was simply a twelve year old back then and so far had very little knowledge on how to fight-

...Oh? You want me to continue where we left off and not at the future forty years later? ….Fair enough.

The teenage boy with the pale skin and wide smirk across his face approached the young twelve year old lad, eyes on this teenage boy popping out and eyelids missing… Richard wondered to himself how this stranger blinked or kept his bloodshot eyes moist, and if that long black hair ever gave this weirdo wearing a white sweatshirt out in the middle of a desert with dark pants trouble, if it ever got tangly or dirty or where he was from or who he was, seeing as many people aren't known to have smirks like that in their cheeks… It's like this teenager is forever smirking.

The desert wind hit everything in its path, obliterating and eroding it bit by bit. The hot sands of New Mexico seemed to bake the air and space around it, making it a hard journey for Richard, his throat was killing him with the constant flavor of sand and dry throat. The sun was overhead in the deep blue sky, causing this very heat…

"Hello, Richard!" the teenager smirked at Rich, who simply continued dragging his feet along towards the large blue-grey mother ship the robots called home. "Slim Shady told me ya needed help in rescuing someone-"

"...How do you know mein name? Und ja, Ich do need some help saving Medic…" Richard sneered a moment, frowning in this sunlight. He really should've brought sunscreen, because now his face was baked with red sunburns, lips dry and starting to crack from the heat.

"Slim Shady told me, bitch~!" the teenager flipped Richard off a moment as he walked along side the younger lad, hands in pockets and a calm feel to his posture.

Irritated by this man's calmness, Richard scowled as he brought a hand up to his eyebrows so he could block off some of the sunlight. "...How are you so calm in zhis situation?! Aren't you hot too, kid?!" he asked softly, to which the teenager paused a moment and snickered snidely in reply.

"First off, m' name is 'Jeff', not 'kid'. Second, I'm too insane to feel the heat. Why?" Jeff looked over at Rich, who blinked quietly as they stopped under a rock formation that had a shadow, something nice and cool at last.

"...I vas just vondering, you are vearing ein sweatshirt in zhis heat-" Rich went quiet as Jeff cackled rather crazily to such comment. His face kinda scared Richard, honestly.

"AHAHAHAHAHA- well, sir…" Jeff stood up after recomposing his posture. "I originally came here ta ask- d'ye need our help 'er not? If so, what?" he glared down at Richard like he was the bully victim, to which Rich shuddered softly from the chills a moment.

"...Teach me how to fight, Herr Jeffrey."


	6. Part 6: First Lessons End Horribly

_Ohhhhhh my god how long's it been since I last updated this story? _" A few months to say the least? Feels like it. Last thing I remember is that Rich had set off towards the giant robot 'mothership' and he has Jeff with him, next thing you know Rich asks Jeff to help train him to fight... And I think I ended the chapter when Rich asks Jeff that- so I guess I'll just..._

_Also, the reason why I haven't been as active as before is because of my infinite-seeming homework and life... Sorry if any of the characters seem a bit OOC ^^; _

* * *

Their deadline was originally three days, but it stretched out to about a week.

Even Jeff, the weirdo in the sweatshirt and the dark pants with the face; wanted the training to be over so he can actually go and kill some_thing_, seeing as Richard's Master or whatever threatened to behead him in the worst and most painful way possible last time he tried. And, thinking of such a scenario made the killer _want _to search up pictures of whatever the fuck fans of his and many other Pastas paired him with.

Eugh. And Jeff thought seeing sketches of himself and BEN DROWNED together wasn't already weird and disturbing enough, he just refused to think of the possibilities of what could happen if he attempted to murder this Proxy of Slendy's, a very disturbing mental image indeed.

"No, no-" the sounds of metal against metal clanged throughout the eerie and foggy woods, "Make a _straighter_ posture, try to look intimidating ta whatever the fuck his name is yer gonna put ta sleep-"

"Gray Mann-" Richard returned with great frustration as he followed Jeff's movements in his instruction.

"Yeah, yeah- _Gay_ Mann more like," Jeff giggled insanely as he moved to swiftly slash at Rich's side with his kitchen knife, to which Richard quickly blocked it with the blade of his spare knife he received from Jeff's pocket, it can somehow hold infinite knives for whatever reason.

The light hiss of Rich moving to slide his knife away from Jeff's attack echoed and he attempted to stab Jeff in the gut but failed when the killer swiftly hopped back and faked a slice at Rich's neck- but he ended up socking one right at Rich's nose! Rich pulled back and held his nose with a yelp and scowl, a small blood trail running from his nostrils, to which he backed up as a reaction and wimped out from returning an attack to Jeff, who laughed rather loudly at such notion.

"WAHAHAHAHAH- C'mon, kid- ya gotta toughen up! Quit bein' this big ass pansy whenever ya see blood!" Jeff snapped at Rich after he fell over laughing and rolled a bit on the ground. Rich however shivered a moment, eyes wide and face pale from such sight and he dropped his knife he borrowed from Jeff and ended up falling to his knees and touching more of his nosebleed.

_"...Do we need to get **another** box of tissue paper because you played dirty **again** and punched Richard?" _Slendy's unimpressed voice echoed throughout the trees and whatnot, the gentle wind moving the leaves of the canopy back and forth. However, another invisible entity's laughter could be heard, first it was a snicker and then it turned into a playful yet ominous laughter.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Look at that idiot!" The unseen owner of the voice cackled somewhere next to Jeff, to which Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed to himself.

"Yes, LJ- that's my trainee. He's a big ass idiot..." Jeff crossed his arms and looked in a direction away from the invisible clown.

Rich knew who this 'LJ' was, he's seen him before. His full name (or so the Pastas call him when he's in big trouble) is what sounds to be "Laughing Jack", and Richard thought he'd overcame his fear for clowns before he met LJ- who now has recently proven that he's officially terrified of clowns, because LJ may seem like an "emo clown" at first, what with the striped long sleeves with the fur and pointed nose that also had recurring stripes, all in black-and-white; and... His make up he wears makes him look scarier than a typical clown- but how would Richard know? He's fucking terrified of clowns...

"Heeheheeheh... His blood makes my skin tingle..." LJ responded with a rather nasty-sounding licking of his lips and Richard shivered from chills down his spine as a result. How embarrassed did he feel from this? A bit too much, honestly. He got his long-awaited tissues from his Master and went to blow his nose into the white and soft comfort the little Kleenex provided, and after doing this he stuffed a clean corner of it into the bloody part of his nose to try to stop it from bleeding; and finally he stood back up with the knife in hand.

"Well, look at this. Now we can continue with this damn training." Jeff smirked, LJ's laughter dying down to give them silence for better thought-processing. "...Am I going to be the one who always attacks first er are ya gonna try ta hit me?" Jeff stared at Rich, this comment caused a few snickers to emit from LJ a moment before Jeff snapped "Shut up!" at him and Richard prepared his stance before he moved to charge forward at Jeff with the knife at an angle at which Jeff swiftly prepared to fake a dodge and block Rich's attack, slide it away again and this time really dodge Richard's vertical swing towards his chin, to which Rich proceeded to jump to the side when Jeff attempted to return a vertical cut of his own towards his left arm.

"...You're improving to say the least," the young ghostly child in the background near a tree commented, Rich learned recently his name was something like 'BEN'- again, his appearance is one of the popular video game characters named Link in his younger times, maybe around 8 to 11 years of age? BEN looks a bit... Well, the whites of his eyes are black and his pupils are a deep red, sometimes when he's pissed off he will cry blood and stalk his victim or something. Rich wouldn't find out any more than that considering how he and BEN met was how Jeff pranked the poor ghost child with a water-squirt gun, which this didn't really end well, mainly with Jeff running from the poltergeist laughing his face off while Richard watched on in confused silence. BEN looked at Jeff in an unimpressed manner. "You shouldn't have socked your 'student', Jeff..."

"Don't tell me what ta do, BEN!" Jeff moved swift and attempted to fake a punch at Rich's right cheek- but Rich saw this act and ducked when Jeff attempted to slash at his throat, managing to go under the killer's blade but at the loss of a few not easily-noticed deep brown hairs atop his head. Jeff pulled away and smirked as he then moved to kick Rich in the gut roughly, to which Rich let out a funny-sounding wheeze as a result and ended up falling over on his side gasping like a fish out of water on the forested ground, moist soil sticking onto his clothes and skin that touched it. LJ snickered at this before finally it returned his crazy, playful laughter, he was probably pointing and laughing at Rich at this point.

"Jeff..." BEN gave a rather unimpressed look at the killer. "Playing dirty isn't that fair..."

"Don't _you _play _dirty_, BEN?!" Jeff snapped back with a scowl.

"...That's only if the victim I'm stalking hasn't figured out my past within a given time, Jeff..."

"Fuck you! I've seen the videos where you fuck people up all because yer one 'uh those stupid asshole ghosts who fuck with people!"

"...Shut u-"

_"Stop it, you two. Rich needs some rest and needs to recover from Jeff's kick. Jeff, don't kick Richard."_ Slendy interrupted their argument, to which Jeff pouted a moment and sighed and he proceeded to walk away, pocketing his knife.

"Fine... Lesson's over."


End file.
